


Ex-hit

by Silocoon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9943892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silocoon/pseuds/Silocoon
Summary: (Rated T for language mostly)After years of working as a notorious hitman for people, SHEILD finally captures you in hopes of gathering some intel. Little did they know, you'd rather join them and fight HYDRA than work for the enemy.As you grow accustomed to being a hero, a seed begins to grow in Bucky that he can't ignore.Will he accept this or begin to push people away?





	1. The Trick

You must admit, being a world famous hit-man was a great career for you for quite some time, but ever since your jobs kept getting shut down by SHIELD, your wallet’s been feeling a little light. You found that taking on the smaller jobs kept SHIELD at bay. Guess they don’t mind the guys that you drop. Either that or you managed to find a way to keep your jobs quiet from them. As long as you got paid, you didn’t care what the reason was.

You sat at the roof of a neighboring building of a hotel, prepping your weapon for the job. The man on the 6th floor did something bad enough to be wanted dead for $500 and you were there ready for the cash. After getting yourself cozy, the hot sun warming your suit, you eyed down the scope and watched for the perfect moment to hit. The man entered his room, bags and suitcases in hand that informed you that he planned on staying a while. You watch him unload his gear before taking curiosity as to why he placed a briefcase in the room’s safe. What was so important in that to make it need extra protection? He took off his jacket after slapping his wallet to the desk, recoiling it open and giving you a chance to find some intel. Yeah, you were a great hit-man, but you were an even better detective when you get curious enough.

You zoomed your scope in to look at the wallet for any ID. It took you a minute to focus your scope but you eventually got a good look at it. There was a badge in there. A silver one. Was he a cop? You watched the man lift up the wallet and took advantage to read any inscribed writing. The smaller text was too illegible to comprehend but the big fat letters that spell SHIELD made you groan. Of course. That must mean the briefcase is holding important documents that also peaked your interest. Now all you had to do was kill the guy before checking out what exactly he’s hiding. You steady your breath and aim for the blonde man’s head. He stood still to your luck and you rested your finger on the trigger. You heard some mumbling beside you, but you figured it was just some guy on the street talking into a phone. And you were only partially wrong. You ready yourself and finally pull the trigger. Faster than you could imagine, the man lifted a red and white shield and blocked your bullet. You sat in amazement before you truly understood what just occurred. “Shit, a trap.” You stood soon enough for a fist to strike you in the face, pushing you off the edge of the building.

You growled as you clawed at the red bricks, pushing off them to jump between buildings to slow your fall. You hit the ground harder than you wanted, but your complaining will have to wait. You glanced up and made eye contact with your attacker and it made your skin shudder. It was the former winter soldier. You heard he’s been working with SHIELD, but you would have never thought you were important enough for him to chase. How charming. You shoot him a small grin then bolt off. You could hear Bucky call in for backup, causing you to keep a look out for a surprise attack, and you were right to do so. Captain America jumped out in front of you, shield up and rammed against you, making you fly back a few feet. With every moment you could feel your patience start to falter, however you kept sure that it wouldn’t make you reckless.

You hop back onto your feet and charge at Cap, knife in hand. You give him a few swings and find his pattern in blocking just as quickly as he found yours in attacks. Nothing you couldn’t change up. You notice that Cap won’t let you run past him to a point before he grabs you and flings you back in front of him. A mean squint showed your suspicious thoughts. It also made the small movement behind Cap more noticeable. It was your target. Cap was pulling you away from getting close to him. It’s a shame you’re skilled in long distance kills. You began to hack at Cap’s shield again to distract him long enough to make him dodge you throwing the knife at him. The blonde man gave you a smile as if he just rid you of your weapon, making you defenseless. However, his smile disappeared as quickly as you did in the opposite direction. “Bucky, she’s heading your way.”

“Wait? You mean she ditched the fight,” Bucky questioned. “Yeah. She’s trying to escape.” Steve could hear his friend grow nervous behind the mic. “Damn it, Steve! Get the target to the hospital, STAT! I’ll handle her.” Steve knitted his brows together and looked behind him to find the SHIELD agent on the ground, knife in his throat. “Oh no..” Bucky frowned as he looked for you on the rooftops, “What do you mean, ‘Oh no?’ Steve, is he okay?” Steve shook his head, “He’s dead, Buck. She threw the knife at him. I thought she was throwing it at me.” Bucky growled and spotted you, “Shit.”

He chased you down for a while before letting you go. You were faster than him, making the chase nothing but a waste of energy. Once you found a safe place to hide, you sat back against a wall to catch your breath again, occasionally looking back for anyone who followed. When no one showed, you contacted your client, “The job is done. Agent Green is dead. Wish I knew what he was hiding though..” You heard the man compliment you on the other end of the line before giving you an address to meet and at what time for payment. Hanging up the phone, you smiled and sighed, still breathing heavily. The equipment you left behind crossed your mind, but so did the soldiers. You were too tired to cross paths with them again. Besides, they’ll probably take it and keep it safe for you anyways.

 

“DAMMIT!” Coulson slammed his hand against the table, startling both Buck and Steve. “Do you two have any idea how difficult it is to contact a family to tell them their husband is dead because our incompetent team won’t do as they’re told!” Bucky quickly stood up, ready to defend the situation, but was cut off by Steve grabbing his arm and pulling him back down. Coulson continued, “Do you know how truly dangerous this woman is? Agent Green was her 20th SHIELD kill! She’s reached a milestone!” Steve finally piped up, “It was my fault, sir. I didn’t suspect she knew the whereabouts of her target.” Coulson sighed angrily, “That doesn’t justify why he was still within her radius. I told you both to keep him at least 2 miles away from the hotel.” Steve bowed his head, “We will capture her, I promise.” Coulson laid out some more files about you on the table, “You better grab her soon. Who know’s who she’ll kill next?” The Agent left the room, leaving Steve and Bucky to soak in their punishment. Bucky took the files and opened them, examining their contents. Looks like after all that digging, they finally found her personal information, “Y/n…” Steve frowned and looked at Bucky, “Y/n? Who’s that?”

“Our target. Y/n is our bounty hunter.”

“Anything else on her?” Bucky flipped through some more files, scanning their content, “Says here she never used to be like this. She was the perfect student in her school and wanted to be a police officer. Her senior quote even says, ‘Justice isn’t taken, it’s given fairly to the right people.’”

“So she was a teacher’s pet?”

“Not exactly. Her grades looked great but it also says she had many visits with the principal about ‘malicious behavior.’” Steve nodded at the fact, “Anger issues?” Bucky shrugged, “Or bad parents. It says here that, ‘Y/n was a good kid, but she did bad things. Everyday she would overreact to parental insults and always refused to go home.’ Do you think that means something?” Steve hummed in thought, “Defending her parents through violence, but never wanting to see them? That makes no sense..”

Bucky and Steve worked together for hours to decipher your life. You kept a lot of things secret or lied, so most the information in the files were choppy and led to many dead ends. Just how you liked it.


	2. The Hunt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, I'll hopefully be posting a new chapter weekly until it's done. I like to type them out in docs before I post them and each chapter is a weeks of work (especially since I have school).

After what happened a week ago, you managed to concoct a plan to finally stop these bozos from ruining your work. You came up with some fake client work and left strong hints for SHIELD to catch up on. If you could take out Captain America and the former Winter Soldier, everyone will want to hire you. You can already imagine yourself swimming in a pool of money with ease! You took position on a roof and aimed at windows with an unloaded gun.

Back at SHIELD, Steve tapped his friend on the back, “We have a hit. She’s been spotted on the roof of the old Marquis hotel. Come on.” Bucky got up from his chair and stretched, wrapping his coat around himself before heading out alongside Steve. This time they grabbed a new set of eyes for the team, Clint. They figured if Buck and Steve couldn’t get a hold of her, Clint’s speedy and precise nature might.

After some time of waiting, you started to become impatient, wondering if _your boys_ would even show. A small sound caused you to silence yourself listen carefully. They were footsteps! Yes! You quietly moved your position to hide behind an old and dusty vent before Steve made his appearance on the roof. His face was stern and concentrated. He grew cautious when he saw your gear, but not you. You steadied your breath and waited to be in Steve’s blindspot before bolting out to the staircase. You heard Steve shout and it made you look back, which was a huge mistake. You felt your life flash before your eyes as your body rammed into someone else’s. By instinct, you latched onto the form and held close for protection and so did they, but it felt like they had intention to protect you instead.

Once you reached a stop on the stairs, you groaned in pain, still holding onto whoever it was you ran into. The thought of them being an enemy flashed into your thought, causing you to raise your head to see who it was. Your face burned and your adrenaline spiked when you saw Bucky’s face under you. You were quick to pick yourself up and dash off once again into a hallway and into an abandoned room.

Bucky was surely shaken by the impact and fall, but he didn’t have time to evaluate his options now. The bounty hunter could be long gone in seconds and he wasn’t going to let that be. Steve met up with Bucky, offering a helping hand to his feet, “You alright? Where’d she go?” Bucky pointed to a door, “I’m good. She ran to the hall. We need to find her before she escapes.” Steve called in Clint to help search the floor. Luckily, the hotel wasn’t the largest, so there were only a few rooms their target could have escaped to.

You checked your security hall cameras that you set up prior to the attack and watched as each hero fell right into your trap. Clint was the first to get locked in a room. “Umm...Guys..I can’t get out.” He jiggled at the door handle and tried ramming it a few times but had no luck. Steve frowned and checked his door, “It’s a trap! Check the windows.” You sat in your room and giggled at their distress, however you were unaware that Bucky was listening into the rooms rather than going in and checking. Once he heard your giggle, he opened the door, gun raised and aimed at you. Startled by his approach, you stood up, hands in the air, “It’s funny, y’know. How my main base of operations was right under your noses for so long and yet you could never find me until I made a move.” Bucky eyed you, saying nothing. His silence actually bothered you. “Welcome to my home.” He didn’t keep his eyes off of you, but you slowly began to warm up to how absolutely cold they are. It was refreshing. You saw Bucky’s hand go up to connect to Steve’s channel, but you didn’t want Steve in on this so you took a small eraser and tossed it at him to catch, and he did. You put your finger to your lips, “Hush. If Cap intrudes, I’ll run.”

Bucky knew that wasn’t a bluff so he took his earbud out and set it down. “Wow. I didn’t think you’d comply.” He smirked, “You know how to go 6 feet under the grid where SHIELD can’t track. Losing you now would compromise everything we worked for.” His voice softened the mood. There was no longer stiff air between you two. “And what exactly have you been working for?”

“I thought that was obvious. SHIELD doesn’t want you to be in business anymore,” he lowered his gun. “You’re dangerous, y/n.” You froze at what he said. You haven’t been called that in years; it felt foreign. “How...do you know that name?” Bucky watched as he broke down one of your walls, “Y/n y/l/n. You’re a hidden figure in our system, but timelines are easy to match up. Not many kids hack into government files then disappear. We tracked the source of the hacking and the user was you.” You never thought about it until now on how many loose ends you left behind for others to tie up. The hacking, the disappearance, Bucky was right. Just put two and two together and you have a profile. “Why did you leave by the way? You had a great life going.” You scoffed, “Great life my ass. Besides, I didn’t invite you here so I could be interrogated.” Bucky crossed his arms, “So why did you invite us? Surely you can’t kill all three of us on your own.” He was right. You’d have to be from outer space to take all three out and even then it’d be a challenge. “I want to know why SHIELD is so fixated on me. What do they _really_ want?”

Bucky stood in silence, debating whether or not he should lie or be honest. “They think you have some valuable information for us.” You tilt your head, “About…”

“I’m not sure yet. They didn’t tell me,” yet another lie. As long as Bucky was buying Steve some time to escape, he didn’t care. “Bull shit they didn’t tell you. Didn’t you ask?” Buck shrugged, “Not my place to ask questions like that. Kinda why it’s labeled ‘classified.’” You squinted, “But my profile and personal information isn’t classified?” He shook his head, “Technically no. If anyone wanted to, they could access your profile and police files at any time. It’s sort of public domain owned by the government. The only things the public can’t access are medical records and confidential information that is closed off.” You sat down in your chair and leaned back in thought. Guess he was right. When you started this career, you used to search anybody and everybody you worked with and or were sent to kill. Mostly out of curiosity. “How much _do_ you know about me?” Bucky bit his lip, “Also classified.” Your lips pulled into an unamused straight line as you glared at the soldier.

While you and Bucky conversed, Steve managed to break out of the room and free Clint too. The doors were a strong metal with even stronger locks, but nothing Cap’s shield couldn’t take on. The two adapted Bucky’s method to finding you and it didn’t take long for all the chatting you did. Steve signaled for Clint before breaking into the room. Their surprise visit made you check your monitors, “How’d you get out?” Steve lifted his shield, “With ease.” You glanced at Bucky and held your threat as you leapt out of your window, down to the ground. All three rushed to the window and watched you run, letting off a few rounds back at them. When your bullets ran out, Clint aimed his weapon out and shot an arrow at you. When it got close enough, it bursted into a large net that engulfed your frame, making you collaps. You struggled to escape, but once you saw them jump out that window one-by-one, you knew the chase was over.

They were quick to meet up with you, Bucky taking the liberty of picking you up and throwing you over his shoulder. You could’ve sworn he apologized in your ear as he raised you. Steve pressed a finger against his earbud, “We have her and are ready to depart.” And just like that, a car came around the corner and parked. You could hear the doors opening and people getting out as you faced the other direction, however your memory was cut short after you felt a poke in you neck that made you tired.


	3. The Interrogation

You woke up to your wrists bound, held against a cold metal table by handcuffs. Whatever they gave you made you groggy and you never wanted to rub your eyes more than ever. You managed to bend down to meet your hands, letting out a sigh of relief when the feeling dissipated. Shortly after, a woman taller than yourself entered the room. She had short red hair and was easily recognizable as the infamous Black Widow. She sat in the seat across from you and just looked at you. It was as if she was evaluating everything about you and honestly, you didn’t like being an open book, so you began to send mixed signals. You were relieved to see her furrow her brow a bit, meaning she couldn’t get what she wanted. “You label yourself a bounty hunter, yes?” You cocked a brow, “More like a killer for hire. A hit-man. I don’t look for the bounties. People just ask me to kill and I get paid for it.” Natasha looked unfazed by your answer as if she already knew what you were going to say. “A killer for hire. Does that mean you work for anyone if they pay?” You shrugged, “Just about, yeah.”

“Even HYDRA?” So this is what this is about? You frown, “Fuck HYDRA. I may do bad things, but never would I take on their dirty work.”

“Then why do you have a kill count of 20 SHIELD agents?” You roll your eyes, “I’m sure HYDRA aren’t the only people out for your guy's’ blood.” She shook her head, “Yes I’m sure however there is a pattern. If someone had it out for SHIELD then they’d have you attack any agent, yes?” You stay silent to her question and let her continue her thought. “Then why, between all 20 agents, were they all our HYDRA trackers? Why is it that everyone you killed on our team has a history with taking down HYDRA? Surely it’s not coincidence.” You felt falsely accused for working with HYDRA but her point is valid, “Look, I just kill to get paid. Maybe a few of my clients were HYDRA, who knows? They never told me. If you’re looking for any intel, sorry, sweetie, I have nothing to give. I don’t like to discuss reasons for why I’m hired. I just do my damn job.” And with that, Nat stood up and left. You were left to wonder if you upset her or maybe she just gathered all she needed. Either way, now that SHIELD has you in their custody, you’re sure they have no plans on letting you go home anytime soon.

You sat there, minutes feeling like hours with nothing to occupy yourself other than analyzing the floorboards and each and every seam. You began to wonder if they forgot about you, but you made yourself and your work too memorable to be forgotten, especially by SHIELD. You never really felt bad about killing people, so dwelling on them wasn’t anything you do, but you did wonder if the 20 kills was the reason SHIELD hates you so much. It’d make sense if that was the case.

To your relief, you heard the door unlock and wheeze open. Two men entered the room. One was obviously an agent of SHIELD, but the bigger man was more mysterious. That intrigued you.

“Y/n,” Fury addressed you, “It’s come to my attention that you have worked for HYDRA, yes?” You instantly showed discomfort. You didn’t want to answer, but the way he looked at you was so threatening. He was a man who knew people, and knew how to take people out, so you spoke honestly. “I was young.. I didn’t know what I was getting into.” The man hummed in acknowledgment. “Look, I disbanded from them for a reason. Those guys are up to no good. I’ve seen the things they do. I’ve gone backstage and… Well… the screams sort of become white noise now.” Fury relaxed his form, arms wrapped behind his back, “I know. What I don’t know is why they let you go. HYDRA holds too many secrets that if someone accidentally listened into a conversation, they’d have to be killed for confidentiality. So why did they let you go?” You sighed and leaned back, “I ran away. They didn’t let me go exactly.”

“Yes, I know that too. But why haven’t they tracked you down? Why didn’t they kill you especially for how many you’ve faced for your quote on quote job.” You pouted at his comment, but it did make you think. You ended up shaking the thought out of your head, “You know, I would love to look into why they let me go. It’s not like I’m locked to a table or anything.” Fury’s expression didn’t change. He just looked at his agent and nodded before both of them left.

You groaned in annoyance. You really hated this. This isn’t the first time you’ve been interrogated, but it was definitely the most boring. And lonely. Your grumbling stomach wasn’t the kind of company you wanted either. You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday. Or was it two days ago? When you’re occupied, you became numb to the hunger. But when you’re sitting in a cold, small room all by yourself, it’s a whole different story.

The door slowly opened once again, but too slow for it to make noise. You jumped when you heard the latch shut and was quick to see who it was. Bucky came in with a plate of food and set it before you, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.” You squinted your eyes at the man as you remembered how many times he fucked over your missions. You stayed silent mostly because your stomach wanted to do all the talking. Sometimes you wondered if you caught Bucky snickering at it, but the food looked so good that you didn’t care. “Is this your form of torture? I told you all I could with what you asked already I-” Bucky interrupted you, “What? No. I heard you were hungry so I brought some food.” He slowly walked towards you, “Think of this as a…..peace offering. Or an act of trust.” He reached in front of you and unlocked the handcuffs, freeing you.

You began to rub at your sore wrists, still eyeing Bucky, “Why?” The man sat down across from you and tilted his head in confusion, “Why what?”

“Why do you trust me?” The peaceful emotion drained from his face, replacing it with a stern look, “I don’t. There are a ton of ways you can escape this place, yet here you sit, interrogating me.” You shifted into a more comfortable position, “You knew I wouldn’t run.” Bucky shrugged, “Where would you go? Home? A place flooding with SHIELD agents? You know more than I that escaping is riskier than staying.” He pointed to the food before you, “Eat. That’s yours.” You glanced down to the food and showed a small grin. This man was wise. Like he’s been in this position before.

You took the fork and began to eat the offered dinner. It wasn’t much, but it was surely delicious. You looked up from the plate to find Bucky still watching you...which felt awkward. “Hey,” you spoke through the food in your mouth, “I’m sorry for ramming you on the stairs. I didn’t plan on you being there.” Bucky smiled and looked at his hands in his lap, “Don’t worry about it. I wasn’t planning on being body slammed. I’m just glad you’re not hurt from it. That was quite a fall.” You took note of his kindness while you also grew suspicious of it. Usually this was the part where people would try beating information out of you, but instead you’re being fed by an x-asset of HYDRA. You paused in thought. Wait..

“Hey. You worked for HYDRA.” Bucky immediately stood up, the screech of the chair hurting your ears. “Woah, relax. I just want to know why they haven’t really tracked you down after you kinda ditched.” Bucky slowly sat back down, “What are you talking about?”

“You used to be HYDRA’s secret weapon making you really valuable. Why did they let you run off?” Bucky shook his head, “They didn’t.” You huffed, “Yeah, I know. But wouldn’t you think that they’d come after you even if it was to kill you?” He nodded, “If that’s your question, then yes. They have. A few times actually, but it wasn’t anything we couldn’t handle. Why do you care?” You put the fork down and leaned back, “When I first started this gig, HYDRA took me in. They trained me to kill and assassinate. Everything I do was taught by them. But once I found out who they really were, I ran. It’s been years since then and I’ll admit, I’ve been hired by a few to do small jobs, but other than that, not a single one has come after me. Why?” Bucky frowned, “Are you a threat?” You nod, “Yeah. I know how to kill, of course I’m a threat.” Crossed his arms, “Just because you know how to poke a man with a knife or aim a gun doesn’t make you a threat, y/n. That’s the shit you put in your resume, right?” You gave him a concerned look. “They’ll only gun down a threat. If you’re not a target, they won’t make the shot.” Honestly, hearing that started to discourage you. It made you feel like you didn’t do enough to intimidate a large enemy. “And SHIELD,” you asked. Bucky cocked a brow, “What about them?”

“Am I a threat?” Bucky bursted into laughter, “I wouldn’t say you are, but I can’t say you aren’t either. I mean, you killed 20 of our men.”

“Seventeen.”

“What?”

“I killed seventeen of your men.”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky’s brows knit in confusion. “Three of them hired me to fake their assassination because they were scared I would be hired to actually kill them instead.” Bucky was shocked. The reason made sense, but couldn’t they have found a different way to escape? He took your plate and stood up once more, “Okay..well. I’ll see you around.” You shrugged, “Thanks for the food again.” You saw him nod then leave. This time, you no longer felt so irritated by the loneliness. It was calming now. As if your mind finally accepted the idea that no one is really here to hurt you. They just want answers. And frankly, you still wanted some answers yourself.

A few SHIELD cops came into the room with loaded weapons in case you wanted to ditch and escorted you out of the room. They handcuffed you again, reminding you how much you hated it, and walked you to be contained. On the way there, you passed Bucky. The two of you stared at one another until you winked at him, making him look away. You wondered if he looked away for the sake of being uncomfortable or maybe he knew what you had planned. You doubted the second option, it was a real shocker.

Once you reached your cell, the cops guided you in, took off your cuffs, then locked you in. “Thanks for the escort, boys,” you blew a kiss to them, “See ya tonight~.” The cops glanced at each other and left. You turned to evaluate your cell, and in all honesty, this was a nice spot. A bed, soft pillow, and blanket, they set you up here. All you needed was a mini fridge and a TV and you could make this your crib. But getting comfortable is still too risky for your taste.


	4. The Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is SHIELD keeping you as bait for the enemy or do they just enjoy the challenge you give them?

Maybe getting comfortable isn’t too risky at all. You’ve been sitting in the cell for a good 3 weeks now and nothing has happened. Well, nothing exciting. Everyday was the same. Wake up around noon, eat lunch, be interrogated as if you held something back about HYDRA, then back to your room. You were grateful that they gave you a ball to bounce off the walls or else you’d be going insane right now as if you weren’t a dash insane already. Enjoying the thrill of he kill isn’t really something any sane man could confess to.

Today, just like the rest, you were asked to exit your cell, however this was different. You followed your escort and frowned when the two of you walked past the door to the interrogation room. You tapped his shoulder, “Uh.. where are we going? Aren’t you supposed to take me in there?” The man said nothing. As a matter of fact, he didn’t even look at you. You waved a hand in front of him, “Hellooo. Are you in there? I asked you a question.” The escort snatched your wrist and swung it behind your back, putting you into a lock that was rather painful. “LET GO OF ME YOU SONOFA-”

“You are not with me to ask questions. Now behave. These next few moments will determine whether or not you will get to leave,” he let you free and you began to rub at your arm. “Mind your manners, miss y/l/n” You mumbled a cuss under your breath as a guard opened the door for the two of you. Your escort opened his arm to the room to let you go first. The door was quick to close behind you with a loud bang and you happened to notice the lack of a certain escort beside you.

A man, larger than yourself, stood before you. You gave him a smirk, “Fury, interrogations happen in the other room.” He sighed, “Y/n, I apologize in advance.” You tilted your head, “For wha-” A small disk hit your shoulder blade and sent a strong electric shock through your body, knocking you out. You fell backwards but you were caught before you tested the rest of gravity. Steve picked you up with a stern, angry expression, “Couldn’t you have done something more subtle?” Natasha walked out from the shadows in a sassy strut, “What? Would you rather me hit her upside the head?” Steve rolled his eyes and carried you to a more secluded destination.

You woke up in a rather empty room. All it had was four walls, a large metal door, and you lying on the ground. You groaned at the lingering pain from the shock as you sat up. “This has to be the most ominous thing SHIELD has to offer..” You waited for a response, letting out an annoyed huff when there was nothing. Your body reluctantly stood up and walked around the room. You held onto your shoulder which hurt the worst. It’s as if all of SHIELD had something out against your arm. Wandering around the room, you looked for a place to escape. You didn’t see anything. At least not on the surface.

You tapped on the walls, listening for a hollow sound. Again, nothing came up and you began to lose hope. “Look, guys, this better not be some sort of test! I’m not a lab rat that you can experiment on like HYDRA does!” Irritation bubbled up inside of you. The small taps on the walls growing harder and harder and next thing you knew you were pounding on them for an escape. You found your way to the large door and stood in front of it for a moment. Gazing up to the top, you thought about how it could have been build with the Hulk in mind. That sort of explained why your attacks to the walls did nothing, however you still had no idea why they put you in here in the first place.

You glanced up at the tall ceiling and noticed what seemed to be a vent as well as a few speakers. A sly grin grew on your face. There wasn’t much of a way to get up there, but there was an escape. You hated being treated like a rabid animal and any way out, no matter how impossible, was reassuring. You did another sweep around the room in search for some leverage and found little to nothing. The best that was offered was the door handle and a few locks, but that was it. You hummed in thought and just went for it. You put your foot on the door handle and grabbed a lock to lift yourself against the door. You grabbed another lock and began to scale the door with what material you had. Once you ran out of things to grab, you looked back up at the ceiling and growled. There is no way of getting up there unless you had a pair of wings..or a tall ladder. You jumped off of the door and hit the ground again. Your face scrunched up in further thought.

“Keep a face like that people with think you’re taking a dump.”

“AHH JESUS CHRIST!” You held your heaving chest. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!” Tony laughed over the mic, “I’m not Jesus but I’m a close second!” You crossed your arms. You could tell who it was simply by his attitude alone. That and you were hired to try and take him out once. Obviously unsuccessful.

You actually liked Tony. He was quite a cool guy. It makes sense that he was the reason you failed to kill him, but what didn’t quite make sense was because he offered you a drink at the bar and next thing you knew you were dancing on the bar tops then waking up on his couch. Yeah, what a cool guy.

“Why am I in here, Tony?”

“Dunno. Something about an evaluation. They started checking the information that you gave them about HYDRA, most of it is true so far.” You shrugged, “Well, I mean, there’s no reason for me to lie.” Tony hummed, “Yes. However they don’t understand why you won’t talk to them about your past.” You dropped your shoulders and leaned against the door, “Why should I?”

“So they can help yo-”

“Help me with WHAT?! I’m fine on my own!” You could hear Tony frown over the com. “Look, y/n, you’re not fine on your own. Every day is tearing you down further and further and you put on this mask that everything will be okay but it’s not. Deep down you know it’s not. I should know this because I have been in your shoes. Please, just let us help you. You’re hurting. We just need to know why.”

“I’m fine, Tony...please.” You heard a beep that told you he disconnected the com and you let out a heavy sigh, dropping to the floor.


	5. The Release

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOSH I AM SO SORRY! This chapter is late by like 3 weeks and it's because school has been kicking my ass with a whole bunch of tests and projects then we just got back from 2 conventions, one weekend after another, and I just haven't gotten to writing after that.
> 
> I'll probably, hopefully, post the 6th chapter here by this weekend. If not, I'm sorry.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me though! It means a lot!

The next few days were silent. No Fury, no Captain America or the winter soldier, not even Tony over the mic. The only guest you received regularly was a open slit in the door to offer you food and a shower every other day. Except yesterday. After breakfast, the dishes stopped coming. Probably because you stabbed the guy’s hand through the hole in the door.

You woke up this morning more sore than you’ve felt, or wanted to feel, in a while. The ground isn’t the best place to sleep, but it was all they gave you. You got up and cracked a few joints, your back cracking the loudest. A long yawn refreshed your lungs and reminded your brain that stabbing that guy wasn’t the best choice you made. But all that would have to wait for now. You heard the locks click and the large door opened. You got up off the ground and stood in place as the guard nodded. He was letting you out. You were almost stunned at the action, but you got out swiftly, brushing past him. Coulson stood before you, arms crossed and an unamused look was on his face, “Tony said you’re up to working for us.” You furrowed your brow at that. You never said anything about working for SHIELD. Shit, You never even thought about it until now.

You glanced behind Coulson and found Tony giving you a thumbs up. That was a hint. You returned your focus on Coulson and nodded, “Yeah..That’s right. I, uh, can work with you guys. Y’know,” you put your fists up and lightly punched the air, “Take out some of HYDRA’s agents and all.”

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. We still hardly trust you to wander these halls without an escort. Like hell we’d send you on a mission and risk you running away on us.” You put your fists down and relaxed, “So what exactly do you have in mind for me then?” Coulson looked back at Tony, “Mr.Stark, care to inform your...room mate?”

You let out a hefty laugh that gradually faded when you realized no one else was laughing with you. Tony rested his hands in his pockets and stepped toward you into the spotlight. “Oh..You’re not joking..” Tony shook his head, “Sorry, kiddo, but no. We’re not joking.” You shrugged, “How on earth was this decision made?” Stark smiled, “With a lot of convincing and effort. What? Would you rather still be locked up in there like some pet?” You bowed your head and dropped your shoulders, “..No.”

“GREAT! So we’re at an agreement,” Tony took a step and put his arm over your shoulders. You were the perfect height for him to make you his personal armrest. He began to walk, guiding you with him, “Basically you’re going to be staying with me until you learn how to work as a team.” You shook your head, “I’m fine on my own, Tony, you know that. I can take care of myself.”

“That’s exactly what I’m talking about right there.” You looked up at him with a confused expression. “It’s great that you’re self-sufficient and all, but in order to actually make progress, you need to work with all of us.” You squint your eyes at Tony. You knew what he meant, and honestly you didn’t want to hear it. You’ve been working on your own, or at least as a leader, for as long as you’ve been in this game. Being apart of a team was foreign to you.

Your stomach interrupted the bothersome conversation with a long growl. Tony urged a smile and nodded, “I hear ya! I’m ready for some food too.” You gave your new friend a partial smile in return. Something about Tony’s expressions, it just engulfs the whole feeling in a room. It was rather amazing. “What did you have in mind, Stark?” Tony hummed to himself in thought, “How’s about some shawarma?”

“I’ve never had shawarma before.. What is it?” Tony looked down at you, “A really good and inexpensive lunch food.” You chuckled, “You’re buying.”

“That’s the plan, Stan!”


	6. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I try to make each chapter a min of 1000 words for the sake of consistency, but you can tell that's not working out to well, huh? Anyways, here's chapter 6! Lunch with Tony!

It took longer than your stomach wanted to get your food, but once you got to sit and eat, the world felt at peace. You scarfed down the first few bites with no shame. “If you keep eating like that you’ll end up with a stomach ache.” You huffed at Tony, “Alright...DAD.” When you were done, it felt like you ate a horse. Your stomach was struggling to digest it all, but it was so good.

“You know…,” Tony caught your attention, “Barnes needed a roommate too when he first worked with SHIELD.” You tilted your head, “Really?”

“Yeah. He was like an abused cat. Always hiding and secluding himself from everyone but Steve.”

“So he stayed with Steve?”

“For a while yeah. Once he felt more like himself, he’d appear more around the base. He’s actually very sociable once you get to know him as long as you don’t talk about his past.”

“And you’re implying that I’m the same?”

“No. You’re just in a similar position,” Tony crossed his arms over the table, leaning in towards you. “Instead of bunking with Steve, some guy you just met, you’ll be bunking with me. An old friend.”

“Friend? We only met a few times.”

“That’s enough for Fury.” You sneered, “I highly doubt Fury would let an overgrown child watch over a deadly murderer.” Stark shot you a blank expression, “You confessed a lot of secrets to me when you were blackout drunk.” That memory made you rub your eyes with regret, “I still remember the hangover.” Tony laughed, “You almost had to stay a second night to get over it. I’ve never known what it was like to babysit until that day.” You nodded, “Yeah. I could tell. That had to be the most burnt toast I’ve ever seen. Why did you even try to use your suit to cook it?” Tony shrugged, “I wanted to try leveling out my weapons to make smaller bursts. Y’know, in case I want to make soup but there isn’t a stove sort of thing.”

“The toast was on fire, Tony.”

“I had it handled! I put it out!” The two of you laughed together at the memories. You took a sip of your drink and set it down, “So how is this exactly going to play out?”

“How is what going to play out?”

“Joining SHIELD. Because unbenounced to me, that’s a thing now.” Tony nodded in acknowledgment, “Yes. Well, I’m not too sure myself.” You sighed at that. “What I do know is that it’s going to take a lot for these guys to trust you. So, I’m sorry to say this, but you need to be on your best behavior at all times or else you’re gone. I had to jump through some major hoops and a lot of paperwork to stop them from incarcerating you. So be nicer, capiche?” You pulled your hair away from your face and nodded, “Yeah.”

“I mean it.”

“I got it. No stabbing.”

“No enticing a fight, no attitude, no seduction, nothing.”

“Seduction?” You scrunched your face with perplexity. “Everyone knows you winked at Barnes when you passed him in the hall.” You could feel your cheeks lightly darken with embarrassment. You thought no one was paying attention. However, that did urk you to point your finger at Tony, “You ruined my grand escape by the way.” Stark smiled, “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. I was going to blow the joint before you signed me up for boy scouts.”

“You’re welcome then.”

“For what? I said you ruined my plan.”

“Ok first of all, where would you have gotten the explosives?” You leaned back on your chair with no answer. “Second of all, even if you did blow yourself out, you’d be 6 ft deep by now. We...no.. I would’ve had to hunt you down for it.” You huffed. “Now come on,” Tony opened his wallet and placed a tip on the table, “we need to set you up in a room.”

“What about your couch? That was cozy.”

“Only because you were too hammered to tell,” he grinned and got up from the seat, you doing the same. “Besides, I think you’d like a room for as long as you’re staying.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fic that I've ever posted, so please feel free to comment any critiques/suggestions/tips!


End file.
